


Port In A Storm

by amessoffand0ms



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Cuddles, F/M, Fluff, River being a good wife, Space Wives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-12 14:39:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15342018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amessoffand0ms/pseuds/amessoffand0ms
Summary: River helps the Doctor to adjust after she regenerates.





	1. Chapter 1

River is just going to bed when she receives a distress call via her vortex manipulator.

She frowns as she reads the message, it's from the Tardis, reading "HELP", along with a set of coordinates.

River gets dressed, and with a fizz and a crackle, she appears in the Tardis. Except, she's not actually in the Tardis-she's a few meters away.

The ship has clearly crashed, judging by the mess around it, but it's righted itself and there's no stink of broken engines.

The Doctor's wife makes her way into the Tardis. "Sweetie?"

She's answered by a coughing, and a muttering. "Oh, bloody 'ell. I feel like death warmed up."

River frowns at the voice. "Surely... He... She couldn't have..?"

Then, she makes her way into the Doctor's room.

A blonde woman is curled up in the bed, wearing her previous self's clothes and coughing uncontrollably.

"Sweetie?" River asks. "Doctor?"

The blonde's head snaps towards her. "River."

"Yes, my love. So, you regenerated then?"

The Doctor sits up slowly. "Yes, the thing with the two Masters. Got shot by a Cyberman."

"And you're a woman, I definitely approve." River grins.

The Doctor smiles at River weakly. "Thanks, love."

"D'you feel weak?" The curly haired woman asks, sitting next to her wife.

"Yeah. A bit sick."

River feels the Doctor's forehead with the back of her head. "You're a bit warm. Get undressed, your previous self's blazer must be quite heavy. I'll make you something to eat."

"Okay." Her wife responds, yawning.

River kisses her. "It's alright, I'm here."

"Love you."

"I love you too." River chuckles, pecking her wife on the forehead.

Twenty minutes later, River makes her way into the Doctor's room.

The blonde has fallen asleep, and she's wearing a large T-shirt that River recognises as her own.

"Doctor?" River prompts. "Wake up, I've made you chicken and potato soup and I've toasted some crusty bread, you like that." She chivvies her wife along-this regeneration takes a bit longer to wake up.

River has met this version of the Doctor twice before-once when the Doctor swept her out of Stormcage on a date, and once when she saved her from the Library.

The Doctor sits up. "Thank you."

The other woman places the tray of food on her lap, and crawls into bed beside her.

River wraps an arm around her wife's waist and the Doctor settles into her side. The couple chat and River nicks the occasional slice of bread from the Doctor's bread.

"River..." The Doctor says when she's finished her meal. "How come you're alive, my love? I thought that you were..."

"Ah." Her wife responds, remembering that a slightly older version of her wife has told her to tell her younger self exactly how she was saved.

River recounts the tale of their reunion, and by the time she comes to the end, her wife is fast asleep.

She smiles, kisses the Doctor's forehead, and makes her way to her own room to get undressed. After that, she goes back to the Doctor's room and clambers into the bed next to her wife.

River gets comfortable, and the Doctor rolls over and cuddles her close. "I love you, Melody."

"I love you too." River replies, using her wife's real name.


	2. Chapter Two

The next morning…

The Doctor awakes to an empty bed, and she frowns. “River?”

There's a faint clanking of pots and pans and the blonde smiles- her wife is making her breakfast.

She smiles and gets out of bed, and walks to the kitchen.

River is stood at the cooker, making pancakes.

“Hey you.” The Doctor grins.

“Hello Sweetie.” Her wife responds, not looking up from her cooking. “I'm making you your favourite breakfast. Well, your favourite in this incarnation.”

“So you've seen me before? This me?” 

River nods, flipping the pancake expertly.

“Okay.” The Doctor replies, making her way up to her wife and hugging her from behind.

River drops a kiss to her wife's cheek. “This one will be done in a minute, go and find a plate. Don't drop it.”

“Yes dear.” The Doctor laughs, pecking her on the cheek.

She gets a couple of plates out of a cupboard without breaking any, and places them on the counter next to the cooker.

“I don’t have anything to wear.” The Doctor muses, folding her arms.

“Pardon?”

“Like, bras and stuff. And feminine clothes.”

“Yes, well if you nick any of my things I think that you’ll be a bit drowned in them.” Said River, looking her wife up and down.

“Yeah.”

“So, mission for today:Go clothes shopping.” River responds.

“Okay.” Nodded the Doctor, and searched for some blueberries and some chocolate sauce.

“Right,” says River a few minutes later. “This one’s for you.” 

“Thanks.” Grins her wife, taking the food from her, placing it on her plate, slathered her pancake with chocolate, sauce, sprinkled some blueberries on it, and sat down, wolfing down the lot in less than two minutes.

River is more reserved, placing a stack of pancakes on the table, as well as the sauce and blueberries. She sits down with her own breakfast, a bowl of cereal.

A while later…

The Doctor and her wife were now in London, 2018-on the hunt for some clothes for the Doctor. 

The Doctor is wearing a pair of jogging bottoms, boots, and a hoodie that she’d found in the wardrobe, and was already boiling. It was July, and the UK was having a heatwave.

“Up North is colder on this planet. I think that my accent is a Yorkshire one.” The Doctor thinks out loud.

“Lots of planets have a north.” Says River, drawing her close. 

“Yep.” The Doctor chuckles, kissing her on the cheek.

The couple get a few funny looks, but they ignore them.

“Right.” River says a few minutes later, pulling away from her wife and taking her hand. “Let’s go to Topshop.”

Half an hour later…

“River, help. I’m stuck.” A muffled noise comes from inside a changing room cubicle.

River ducked into the cubicle, and laughed at the sight before her eyes. 

The Doctor has gotten into a bit of a pickle getting a bra on.

River shows her wife how to do it correctly, and how to choose the correct size for her chest.

After that, the Doctor picked out a navy T-shirt with a little rainbow on it, blue trousers, woolly socks, boots and braces.

“What d’you think?” She asks.

“Hmm.” River looks up and down at her wife approvingly. “You'll do, my love.”

“Thanks.” The Doctor responds. “I suppose we have to pay for this stuff now?”

A few minutes later, the wives make their way back to their TARDIS, hand in hand. 

“I love you.” River informs the Doctor.

“I love you too, Sweetie.” The Doctor replies, kissing her other half.


End file.
